Love at the Swimming Pool
by Kateregal
Summary: Regina and Robin met at the swimming pool and Robin didn't leave a best impression on her,like at all...What will happen next? Pleas read and leave reviews I hope you'll like this :) RATINGS WILL BE CHANGED IN THE UPCOMING CHAPTERS.
1. Chapter 1

**PLEASE READ IT AND LEFT A REVIEW I WOULD REALLY APPRECIATE THAT :) ENJOY!**

I was looking at her for quite some time. I have never seen that woman before. Dark haired beauty with calm expression on her face,like she was about to cry,but she was biting her tongue and cheeks to refrain pain. I was also looking at people around her,who seems not so friendly with her. She was like;Invited just to she _their_ happiness,the one she will never have. It was a blonde 29th birthday…And that beauty was so lonley in the pool,drinking martini when one boy came to her. I really didn't know any of this people I just came here from Boston,before month ago and still my eyes have never seen this kind of beauty. She looked like Queen,with that regal possture in the pool;raised head,drink in one hand and of course that sad but so intriguing look.

I was about to say hello to her I really was but I didn't know what she'll think. Will she like me or just pretened that I don't exist? God,and how would I even get close to her? I can't even ask her for drink when she's drinking one already…No. I won't go anywhere. I'll just sit here and watch her beautiful face expressions. Oh,her husband or boyfriend or whatever must be a lucky man when he has such breathtaking woman by his side. But why isn't he with her now? Now when she's so lonley and blue…Maybe she doesn't have a boyfriend…No,Robin,you don't have a chance. Voice in my head reminded me on that. But only God knows how much I want to know something more about her. There must be more then sad and fake smiles,royal possture, small figure…It have to be. It was sunset. I was still looking at her when last rays of sun caressed her face. She was beautiful that's for sure and I felt like a stalker. She put a towel around her body and I know I shouldn't say that but _Damn_. Her body was so wonderful. Her curves were so perfect…Everything was perfect and I just wanted to look. I am a man after all,don't judge,and she's well…She's like a forbidden fruit. Then I saw that one boy came closer to her again and she instantly smiled.

I have to admit,my heart skipped a beat. Those thick lips were now in a wide, breathtaking,magical smile. It wasn't anything fake in it…Just happiness. Well…that kid must be her son,right? Shit. So she does have a husband. Well what did you think Robin? That this kind of woman doesn't have a husband? God I am such and idiot to even think that. I bet every lad in school was running after her,just to touch her or just to watch,like me…Just to feel a scent of her soft dark hair which I do think they are soft or maybe to even feel her lips…my God. Her lips,how can something be so beautiful but yet so distant and untouchable? I swear I just wanted to ran there,grab her that she wouldn't have a space to escape and then kiss her…devour her with my mouth and those thoughts were interrupted when he realised that she was looking at him. Shit,oh shit! She caught him staring. When she looked at him he moved his eyes somewhere unspecified. '' _Do you really have to screw up everything?''_ the voice ih his head asked him. I just ignored it and when I saw that she wasn't looking at me, I started looking again,this time morecautiously. Then I heard a blonde woman yelling and gathering everyone for a one family picture. Blondie didn't even ask dark haired woman her to take picture with them, because now she was a part of their family, whether they wanted that or not. Then boy shouted ''C'mon mom!''

Boy said as he was giving her another slice of cake. She shakes her head and said ''No,'' she waved her hand and continued ''thank you honey but I really must be going.'' She gave that fake smile again and I couldn't take it anymore. Why haven't they asked her to take a fucking picture with them? Couldn't they see that that hurt her? Were they blind? Why would someone want to harm her, or somebody else in this kind of vile way? As I was asking myself unanswerable questions she packed her things and she was about to leave. Shit! No, no, no, she can't just _go._ I have to do something, something to make her stay…Something stupid? Yeah,probably,but it will worth the effort. I stand on my feet and started walking,a bit faster then usual. The moment I was beside her she looked at me strangely and I 'felt' dizzy. So,considering that a pool was by her left side I just had to push her…just a little so she could fall into the water again. And I did. I just calmed my muscles and I fell on her. Of course that wasn't the way I wanted to touch her but then,who said that I would _ever_ touch her,or just see her? Yeah I know this was totally worth it. And as she was falling,with towel around herself into the pool again,she fearfully grabbed my hand and I fell with her…well that wasn't in the plan but,falling onto her soft body,would kind of turn me on if we were in some different situation,but considering that she was choking in the water because the loss of breath it wasn't appropriate to think about _those_ kind of things. The I heard another dark haired woman yelled ''Regina!''

That was her name. God I wasn't tha good with my Latin in High School but I know what Regina meant; The Queen. It's like her mother already knew what kind of daughter she'll have. This woman looked exactly like queen,until she started talking,yelling actually ''What's the matter with you?!'' He opened his mouth,not actually giving attention to her words because all I saw were her lips,actually that small but yet so I dare to say sexy scar above her upper lip. I just stared at her while she was still yelling ''What the hell is wrong with you?!'' Shit Robin you _did_ screw things up again. Congratulations idiot. But,she wasn't that innocent as he tought. Oh,no,on the contrary actually. She was pertty _brisk_ and not to mention her lovley dark eyes. They were shining,yeah,in other situation he would think she was smitten but now…She was freaking furious because he literally crashed himself with her. ''I'm sorry m'lady. I really am!'' I went out of the pool not using strairs. I just pushed myself over the pool edge and got up. I extended my arm to help pissed of beauty to get out of the pool but she was a _royal_ blood she got out by using stairs. The only one who actually cared for her was Henry, everyone else were like'' _She would survive that.''_ Henry hugged her and asked her if she was okay,she nodded,said she was okay and that she wanted to go home. Then she turned away from her son,passing by my side giving me a death glare. God. She was truly angry,and all I wanted was to make her stay, to look at her…Dammit. I was looking at her as she was leaving then I started run after her (like those lads in High School) She didn't turn around and I know she thought that I was annoying but,Jesus,I know I was but…She was in front of the doors where hanged a sign ''EXIT'' . When she got out I yelled I was enough of her running away from me not even letting me explain why I did what I did.

''Regina!'' I used her first name and she turned around to face me the exact same moment ''Excuse me,who the hell are you? I've never seen you before…and if you don't tell me right now I'm going to call a police.'' She wasn't yelling,no,but still she didn't have to,I knew she was angry without her raised voice so I looked at her and said ''I'm Robin Locksley.'' He extended his hand so she would do the same and then they could officially meet,but she rolled her eyes and said,now really annoyed ''I don't care about your name!'' oh shit,well she was yelling now ''I want to know who _you_ are,and why were you staring at me the whole time? Who are you?'' I sighed and looked at like a puppy,well at least I felt like a puppy ''If I told you why I stared at you,would you kill me?'' she crossed her arms on her chest,and she unintentionally lifted them up so now I have a better view, she has a pair of a great-

I was interrupted by her coughing and she asked ''So?'' I looked at her and said before taking a breath ''because I am a thief...'' I lied. How could I tell her, what I think? I think she's the most beautiful, intriguing, enchating woman that ever existed in the world but that would scare her too much...and this like didn't? God, Robin, why, why do you have to be such an idiot? Her jaw dropped and she said ''So...You are a thief? One reason more to lock you up...I'm calling a police.'' She took out her mobile phone from her pocket as she started typing police number. In one moment I grabbed mobile from her hands and she moaned in displeasure and said as she was trying to get her mobile back ''The blonde...from the party,'' she stopped fighting ''is a part of my family...and she's a cop...'' I crossed my arms and asked in a sassy tone ''You call that a family?'' and in that moment she felt like her heart broke in two. Tears were gathering in her eyes, and she's done it again. She tried so hard not to let them fall, not to let them show her weakness to a what? A thief. I already started on wrong foot with her and now this? What the fuck is wrong with me? I hit her straight into heart, into her most sensitive nerve and then she angrily jumped and took a mobile phone from my hand, turned around and left me without saying a word. She was hurt. Great Robin, she will let you look at her or touch or kiss now, yeah...No, that was not an option any longer. I bet I won't see her again, God...If I was only better with her...but no I acted like fool, nothing new. Well all I can do now is to wait for another perfect woman as she.


	2. Chapter 2

What the Hell am I talking about? I can't just let her walk away from me,no, I won't let her. Well, what could I lose? I already am an idiot in her eyes…so,she's worth of try. So because of that I started running after her. She was calmly walking,like nothing happened. Heals were pounding the ground as she quicken her walk. I was still running after her and I couldn't, but notice the way she was swaying with her hips. In any other situations I would probably think she was trying to seduce me in some kind of strange way…But considering that I 'got on a wrong foot' with her,that wasn't an option. At least not now. Who knows? Maybe I succeed and earn her forgivness,somehow. After some more running I reached her and took her hand. She didn't turn around to face me she just said,very coldly if I may notice:

''I don't know what you're trying to achieve,Mr…'' in that moment she turned around and looked at me,pretty calmly actually which is weird but still ''Locksley,'' I nodded in confirmation because she remembered my last name ''but don't you ever get in my way,or there will be consequences,so I suggest…'' And then,out of nowhere I interrupted her with still tone ''I'm sorry,Mrs…'' She was taken aback with my apology,her eyebrows were raised,mouth half open in disbelief and she muttered ''Mrs—Mrs Mills.'' She nodded and I stretched my hand so we could shake. There was an uncomfortable silence for five seconds. I noticed that she was strangely looking at me. Did I have something on my face or…? And then,in one moment, I realised that I was holding that soft,tender hand in mine.

''Once again, I'm sorry if I hurt you,that truly wasn't my intention.'' I said politely,wishing that she will accept my apology,again and maybe,perhaps I could earn a smile from her? It's sad really, watching at such beautiful face which is most of the time either sad or angry. We held each other hands for a while and she said,shaking her head:

''It's alright…'' And then she broke our little moment,because that was it, right? I was touching her,it wasn't a big deal I mean, normally shaking hands, but with her…It was so strong,it was right. I bet what feel would it be to kiss her? If only her hands have such effect on me,what would her lips then do to me? What feel would it be to let my tongue dance with hers? I bet it would be like a dream. This is some kind of witchcraft I could swear. Then I came to reality and said ''Yeah…khm,well,it was nice meeting you Mrs Mills.'' I smiled, praying God that she does the same. But she didn't. Why? Does she knows what smile is? She clearly does Robin,don't be a fool…But, I thought that I deserved a little smile? Just a little,just a curve of her magical lips…nothing more. But I guess I have to be satisfied with this.

''It was nice meeting you too.'' Did she really mean it? Or she said that out of politeness? Because she really looks like a lady so she was acting as one. She was wearing gray dress with gray blazer which showed more then it should. God,she has an amazing body. Every curve was outlined perfectly. I know I shouldn't even think about it,but I bet her backside feels just as amazing as her lips…Oh and pair of her wonderful breasts I could just imagine how they look like. The perfect size for my hands,pink nipples which would harden under my touch,strong…I mean,is this woman a freaking goddess? She noticed that I was staring again and she said with grimace ''And if you ever see me again,just don't stare,please, it creeps me out,alright? And please,don't push me in the pool again,or something else? Just…came closer,and say 'hey' .'' My heart stopped when she started walking towards me. What was she doing? Flirting? I caught her looking at my lips,just for a second, I've done the same. Her lips and, _oh_ ,that scar…I wanted to act cool but that just wasn't possible. That woman. What was she doing?

''There you are again!'' She raised her voice, but not in bad intention,just to reminde me what she said a minute ago. But still. Her lips,so thick…soft,ugh, what has she done to me? What kind of witchcraft is this? My muscles tightened,I gathered my hand into a fist and she smiled,smirked if you want to be precise. She probably knows what kind of effect she has on me. That's why she's doing all of this. So I am a fool after all. My God,Robin,you can't just let this woman to play around with you like you are some kind of her boy-toy. No. Then I relaxed my mucles,looked at her right into eyes,and stepped back. Where does this courage came from? I actually refused getting more involved with her,at least for now.

''My apology,m'lady, but I'm afraid I have to go now.'' I smiled and she said with gentle,confused voice:

''Yes,of course.'' She bowed her head for a second and said with a little smile ''Goodbye.'' She turned around and left. I've done the same and went at the swimming pool again. I saw her 'family' there,celebrating,laughing,not caring because she was not with them anymore. I was looking at them and asked myself why they doesn't care about her? Then I saw a boy coming towards me and asking me:

''Excuse me sir, you are the one who pushed my mum into the pool?'' This _is_ her son. They doesn't look alike,but still…

''yes I am.'' I answered him not knowing why is he asking me this,and then he said something, something I've never heard from a son who should love his mother :

''You should let her choke…when you pushed her...'' I was shocked. I don't know Regina,but why would her own son want her dead,for heavens sake?! I put my hand on his shoulder,and try to sound not so upset,as I clearly am:

''Look,'' he interrupted me and introduced himself ''Henry.'' I nodded and continued with calm voice:

''Yeah,your mother is…'' Henry interrupted me,again,with higher and stronger voice ''She's evil!'' His shout heard other from his family,then the blonde came to us and asked:

''Is there a problem? Henry?'' Blonde looked at me and I said ''No,there isn't. It's alright.'' Henry looked at her innocently and said ''I just told him that Regina is…evil…'' last part he said in whisper,thinking how I didn't hear him. Blonde rolled her eyes and said:

''Sorry for his behavior. I'm Emma, by the way.'' I gave her fake smile,pretending like I care. This was rude,right? Well…sorry? And thank God,I've got a phone call from work. Emma gave me a look and went to their family with Henry. Henry gave me sad and uneasy look. Then I picked up the phone and said:

''Yes?''

It was my boss. Ugh, I don't like that guy. The first time I saw him I thought he was alright,normal guy who runs the hospital,trying to help injured and unfortunate people…But when I heard that he raped one of his employee I couldn't help myself but feel nothing but disgust for him.

''Locksley, Graham Hunter got into a car accident and now,we don't have professional gynecologist, so we need you to come straight away. We have few women waiting for appointment. Hurry up.'' Then he just hung up the phone, not even saying goodbye. Yeah, that was Sidney Glass. One great son of a bitch. Then I packed my things and went straight into the hospital.

The moment I came I put my white coat and went into my office where I should inspect few women. Most of them were here just to check their health but one woman came...and, this is not possible. The same moment I heard her voice I recognized it. Regina.

''Sorry I'm late doctor but I was...'' She entered the room and stayed amazed. She didn't know what to do that much is clear. Her eyes widened and she was speechless. I was just looking at her, a bit anxious. What was wrong with her? She inhaled deeply and watched me with fear in her eyes. I came closer to her and said gently:

''Don't worry Mrs Mills.'' She took a door knob in her hand and she was about to leave when she said:

''I—I—where is Mr Hunter?'' She asked with shaky voice. I was looking at her angelic face. Her brown eyes were full of fear, and I understand. She was always Grahams patient and she felt more comfortable with him then with me...but now, either she'll let me inspect her, or she'll wait for Graham to get better, which won't happen for some time, considering he was in a car accident.

''He got into a car accident. He is in operating room. Hopefully, he will get better.'' She looked at the floor, just like earlier today and all I wanted is to comfort her, to tell her that everything will be alright and I did:

''Mrs Mills, if you don't want this, if it's not that urgent for you, you could come some other time, when Mr Hunter come back.'' Regina looked at me, straight into my eyes. I was in love with her eyes. What kind of monstrosities are hiding beneath them? What kind of dirty secrets? And why does her own son calls her 'evil' ? I turned around and went to sit on the couch and she said:

''It is urgent but...I'm not used—for strangers to touch...my lady parts. You do understand right?'' I nodded and gently smiled at her innocence. Then I smiled and hit the spot on the couch next to me so she would come and sit next to me. It was normal for her to feel this way, so before we start, if we start, the best way to continue with something like this is a conversation, but still:

''It's up to you. I won't touch you if you don't want that. I will respect your decision.'' Regina came closer to me taking her coat off. She put it on a hanger and sat next to me. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable, because she already did. She was sitting there, probably ashamed of herself, but why. She curled herself on that couch and watch around the room so I started conversation:

''Would you like some coffee?'' I asked politely, and she looked at me and answered positively with small smile. I felt her eyes on me, was she checking me? Well, that flattered me...a lot. Then I turned around and gave her coffee, she thanked me and took a sip of it. After that she gave me a calm, tender, worried look and she continued:

''So, I was trying to get pregnant...And I brought and used a test, and it wasn't positive...'' She took a sip again looking at me with that scared face. Oh, I can't help myself...I just want to hug her. Press her body next to mine, take all of her problems and put them on my back, to feel her expeditious heartbeats. God, what is happening to me? I met her today! Literally, today. I stood up and said:

''Please, lie down.'' She stood up too and left coffee on the table next to the hospital bed. She knew how procedure was going so she went to the bathroom to take off her clothes. A moment after, she came half naked, wearing only her bra and lace panties. She felt really uneasy, ashamed of that perfect body. My God. What body...Bare skin, only for my eyes...God Robin shut the fuck up! She came here because she has some serious problems and now you are looking at her body? Christ. She was standing in front of me, her skin white as porcelain, eyes black as deepest darkness, lips red like blood or like red roses in spring. She came closer to me, and then she laid on the hospital bed. I needed to touch her, not because of my man urge to feel her skin on mine, but because I needed to know what's wrong.

'' Uhm...and I've done medical examinations, everything. And there is something really wrong...'' I was listening every her word while I was, with her permission of course, slightly touching her breasts just to check. If she's pregnant her breasts should be fuller, but they're not. Although I touch her over the bra I could felt her nipples slowly hardening under my touch.

''Don't worry Mrs Mills, everything will be alright.'' I said as I was touching her other breast. She knew what she had to do next. She was about to remove her panties but I grabbed her arm and said firmly:

''You don't have to do this if you don't want to.'' Then she looked at me with angry look and said:

''I want to know what's going on. Why I can't have children.'' I was still holding her arm and asked a bit confused:

''Well, that boy at the swimming pool, Henry? I met him. Isn't he your son?'' Regina shook her head and said with broken voice, and heart as it seems ''No, he's my adopted son. The blonde,'' Emma ''is his birth mother. Ugh, sometimes I just want to kill her, destroy...'' And then I heard Henry's voice and word _evil_ coming from his mouth. Was she even aware of what she just said? I didn't want to pry into her life or business, but just because I didn't want her to feel even more uncomfortable then she already is.

''And your husband? He _have_ done medical examinations?''

''No. He died. This is a... artificial insemination.'' She said like she doesn't care. Maybe she doesn't. I was really intrigued by this woman and her behavior and all I could say is:

''I'm sorry.'' She snorted and said with an evil smirk ''I'm not. That son of a bitch had it coming.'' _Evil._ Again, that damn word. She's not evil...why would she be? Just because 10 year old say so? I don't think so. And as I was thinking she removed her panties and laid down. I don't know who felt more uneasy now. She or me? I don't know how she'll react when I touch her. She looked at me and said:

''Please, Robin...'' Did she just call me by my name? Well...I'm flattered. ''I need to know what's going on with me. I want a child so desperately.'' Then I took everything what I needed to start. The moment I touch her she arched her back and gasped. I know she was worried about this whole situation but...What can I do? What can I do against her body? Nothing. It's not my fault that she's aroused every time I put my hand _there._ Oh, she's so innocent. I was watching her, she's blushing. I wonder when was the last time when someone touched her like this? With care.That's my job, I've done that before and it was a lot easier with other women. But with her; smelling her, touching her...It's torture. In one moment I wanted to leave her there and call someone, anyone to take care of her but then I shook that thought out of my head and demanded to myself and said _No, this beautiful woman came here, she asked for_ _ **your**_ _help and you will give it to her. You will take care of her and you will make sure everything will be fine with her after this._ And at the end I told her:

''You can put your clothes on.'' And she did. She was still blushing. Oh I wish I could kiss her. Just that, nothing more. I would be the happiest man alive if I could feel her lips on mine. I bet they taste like heaven. Then she came back from the bathroom, all dressed up. She was putting her coat on as I was telling her:

''So, Mrs Mills,'' I was looking at her files and said ''I will do some research and let you know if I find something. In meantime, just take care of yourself.'' I quickly wrote my phone number and gave it to her ''here you go, if you need anything just call me, whenever you need something I'm right here.'' I gave her small smile and I earn a big one from her. My, she's so beautiful. So enchanting.

''Thank you I will.'' I was staring at her again, at her smile, lips...and she asked me through chuckle:

''Why are you staring so much?'' I shrugged and said looking at her eyes ''I am just...mesmerized by you. That's all.'' She blushed again. How is that she's blushing at every compliment I gave her? I thought that woman like her receives compliments every day, I thought that she's used to that...But obviously she's not. Well...It's better for her to get used, because from now on she will.


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks have passed,pretty quickly actually. And I was missing her,only God knows how much. I know she doesn't feel the same way about me but still I can't just _erase_ my feelings for her. I know it's silly…Fall for someone in only one day. But I did I fall for her and that's eating me alive because she doesn't feel the same about me,she didn't call me not once. And now I have to call her to tell her,well,not so good news. Actually,news are not good at all. She'll be broken,literally. I already can see her pale and bland face with only one tear escaping from her eye…and after that an army of tears attacking her innocent face.

That day when she left I immediately started searching and discovering what's the problem with her. And after few hours of searching I found out that she can't have children at all. I think she didn't tell me something,something of great importance. I think that something has happened to her and that she was way to scared to tell me.

I was in my office when I called doctor Whale to come and give me Regina's files,maybe I'll find something there,but God,that woman was so mysterious. She was acting like the whole mafia is after her,and that that is the reason she has to be so damn mysterious,but if she want me to help her,she'll have to tell me a little bit more about herself.

''Whale'' I called doctor to have a little chat with him.

''Yes?'' He said as he entered in my office,then he sat in chair in front of me.

''Do you know doctor Hunters patient…Regina Mills?'' Whale nodded with terrified face. I don't know what's happening with people when I mention her name. First,her son,now him. What the hell? Were they afarid of her or what? Why would they be afraid of such an angel,angel I fell so desperately in love that I would do anything to help her? They must me insane.

''Yes I know her,why?'' He asked coldly,looking at the pencil he was playing with,out of boredom. I was about to answer him but he interrupted me with calm but so, vile tone that I was a bit confused:

''You don't want to have anything with her,trust me. She's a walking disaster.'' Oh my,I wanted to punch him so hard in that fucking smug face I even saw a little smirk appearing on his face. Why was he talking about her in that way? I think he didn't even know about whom I was talking about. I gave him cold look that sent shivers down his spine,which is better. Does he has any manners? He talked so arrogantly about her,like she was the most wanted criminal who needs to be put behind the bars as soon as possible.

''Anyway,you seem like you know a lot,'' I said ironically but he didn't notice ''about her. So,tell me,what do you know?'' Whale stood up, drank water from water machine and started walking around the room:

''She's a black widow. Her fiancee was shot in front of her on their way in Boston,they went there to get married it was a _forbbiden wedding_ like Romeo and Juliet if you ask me.'' Whale laughed but I was way to serious. Why was he laughing? Was he sick? That wasn't funny or entertaining at all. Her fiancee got shot in front of her that must have left a big scar on her. On her entire life…Poor angel, _my_ stunning angel.

''A few days after she got married with a very powerful man,'' In that moment doctor Blue came into my office yelling how she needs Whale immediately in the operation room. Dammit. I need to know more about her and it seems I'll have to call her and ask her personally. Thank God she left her number in those files. I called her and waiting for her to pick up. I was waiting,and waiting…

''Yes?'' Her voice. Her precious, melodious voice. I was taken aback with it but then,it was a little awkward so I said:

''It's me,Robin. Mrs Mills we have to talk.'' She was quiet. What was happening? Was she numb? Then I heard her excited voice:

''Did you find something? Do you know what's wrong?'' Damn. She's so happy now,and I'll destroy everything…I'll be the one who will put saddness on her face,God why? Why she has to suffer so much? It's such a shame,such beautiful face covered with constant pain. And again, the sad picture of her,standing in front of me, crying river because of sad,sad true. She can't have childern. How the hell should I supposed to tell her that? She'll be devastated.

''Mr Locksley,are you here?'' She asked innocently in confusion,and I coughed,touching my borehead in worry. I could imagine her right now. Standing in her hallway, leaned on the wall with earphone between her shoulder and cheek…red blushing cheek. God when I just remembered her face expression when I touched her _lady parts_ like she used to say, smile appear on my face. She's so damn perfect I wish,some day I'll have something more with her,more then relationship beween doctor and patient. I think you know what I mean. I want everything.

I know that's selfish. But, I feel alive with her,and her touch is like I'm flying, like im in paradise,is that even possible? Well it seems it is. With her is… _magical_. I've never felt like this. I need her. I'm not ashamed of saying that. I freaking need her,so much and I can't wait to see her today. My God,please…I want her so badly. I won't ask for anything but this: Let me be with her. Let me make her happy with every single breath I take,every single move I make,with every beat of my heart. Because now I feel like my heart is beating only for her…I'm so silly and undoubtedly in love with her.

''Yeah I—I'm here. Mrs Mills,you need to come here,immediately.'' I told her directly but she hesitated. It hurts like hell,so damn hurt. My heart was aching,screaming loudly…I don't know how will I tell her that. All her hopes will be destoryed,faded away,like they never even existed. Anyway, she said that she was busy, so if I could come at her place. I accepted. She gave me her adress and she expects me there in about half an hour. So I should better get ready. She was actually really close,three streets away from here.

''Alright,goodbye Mrs Mills.'' She laughed,and I felt something beautiful in my stomach, I was about to ask her what is it but then she said:

''Goodbye.''

I remove my white coat and now I was in nice blue suit. I actually wanted to look perfect for her,because that's the only thing she deserves. I am totally mesmerized by her. Her walk,talk,possture,body,hair…Uhm I wish I will have a chance to smell and feel her hair…I bet it's like silk. Few minute slater I was in my car searching for her house. When I came there I saw a big white mansion. It was so big. But,does she live with someone? Or she's alone,poor thing. I rang two times and she opened the doors. She looks stunning in that red dress with cutout which showed a little decolletage and her hair...dark,thick...I want to touch it so badly,to caress it. Regina smiled widely, I've never seen something so enchanting, I swear I haven't. Her eyes sparkled with happiness:

''Hello.'' She said and let me inside of her house. I gave her flowers which I bought on my way here. She thanked me and asked:

''Do you want a coffee, juice...tea? You English people drink that, right?'' I smiled at her fact. Yes, I am from England but I came here because I couldn't stand my ex. She's complaining all the time, and now she wants full custody over my lovely son-Roland. He's 4,he doesn't even know what's happening around him, but I do, so as Marian...But she doesn't care, all she cares is to damage me even more.

''Coffee, would suffice, please.'' I said politely looking at her figure. She's flawless. Long legs,black heels, red dress, red lips which were so alluring, long dark lashes above dark eyes. She's so perfect. And not to mention her smile...I'm speechless. But very soon that smile will disappear, unfortunately. She went to the kitchen and while she was walking she said loudly:

''Come with me. You don't want to be alone here I suppose?'' She smirked and I went with her,with my happy face on. She was in front of me so I had a great view from behind. She was work of art. And in one moment she turned around and saw me staring again and before she could say something I raised my hand in front of me and said:

''Sorry!'' She laughed,looked at me, leand on the table and asked astonishingly in that hoarse voice of hers:

''Are you used to stare at every woman you find attractive?'' She asked shamelessly I looked at her and I've seen how confident she was,she knew one hundred percent that I find her attracitve,she can't be more right. But one thing she doesn't know…She doesn't know that there much more then psysical attraction,there is love. I smiled and looked at the floor,my eyes catched her legs:

''I don't find any other woman attractive,only you.'' I don't know why I said that it just felt right. I lifted my eyes on her and she was blushing and I chuckled. She's so adorable,so sweet. She turned around and opened the shelf from where she took coffee and she started making it. She was so clumsy. I think that because what I told her. When she intended to put coffee back on the shelf,coffee fell on the floor. She growled and peeved. She crouched to pick it up but I was faster,so I helped her. I picked up the coffee and put it back on the shelf while she was making coffee. We were so close,my knee was touching her leg and that sent shivers down my spine. She looked at me, like she wanted to kiss me,or like she wanted me to kiss her…Anyway, both options sound good. I drowned myself in her darkness, it was so contagious and I could tell the same about her. She was looking straight into my eyes and I asked her,softly,through whisper,out of nowhere:

''What are you thinking about?'' Then she shook her head and turned her attention on coffee. She put strand of hair behind her ear and coughed silently. Then she removed coffee from stove and took to cups where she poured out coffee. She gave one cup to me and I said:

''Thank you.'' She was still feeling uneasy. I understand her but I swore to myself that I will give her compliments every time I see her,she will get used to that. She started walking towards the living room where she sat on the couch and she asked:

''So,you wanted to talk? Talk.'' I sat next to her and started:

''Well firstly, I know you passed over something…If you want me to help you,you need to tell me everything. Absolutely everything.'' She got scared,I know…She was shaking a bit and I carefully put my hand on hers,and said with confident tone:

''All I want is to help you Mrs Mills.'' She was still unsure of this whole situation. She has to tell me everything I would got scrared too,but she doesn't have much of a choice. Then she started:

''I was alway a complicated one…different. My mother was a…tough person. She was never supporting me when I needed something,and she only wanted me to get married to a powerful man she didn't care about me…'' She stopped,tears were gathering in her eyes, I grabbed her hand a squeezed it ''and one day, my mother found an _appropriate_ man for me…Man who was old enough to be my father. Leopold Grant-mayor oft his city. I couldn't do anyhing and…and all I wanted was to run,run away from them. Robin,''

I looked her right into those sad eyes,full of tears ''they were monsters. And then I—I went to the kitchen were my boyfriend worked and I told him everything,he proposed me,he wanted a life with me…And that's all I wanted too. I never wanted to become a mayor…Believe me I wasn't even thinking about that. All I wanted is a nice place,where I could live with Daniel with possibly three kids,dog and few cats…'' She smiled,but that was a sad smile…and before I ot closer to her she leaned her head on my shoulder ''Regina,if you need rest,just tell me,alright?''

She nodded but stills he continued I think she wanted to end this,the sooner the better.

''So we quickly got out from the house and went to Boston. In all that rush we didn't even notice two Leopold bodyguards were chasing us. Then I heard shooting,lots of shooting…I got scared, I think I've never been that terrified in my entire life…Daniel stopped the car and the minute he got out,he got shot in the middle of his forehead.''

She was sobbing crazily. God, this woman was suffering so badly. I wanted to wipe away her tears with my lips,wanted to put her troubles on my back,I would do anything to make her feel better,I swear and I will

''I saw everything…'' She grabbed my suit and her grip tighten with each passing second ''I started running towards him but…I was stopped from doing that and…One of bodyguards grabbed me mercilessly and threw me in the car. Few days after…I was there,standing and waiting for my future husband-to-be to come at the altar and to say _I do_ to me. I've done the same, I didn't have a choice. My mother literally sold me…I don't know why did she even gave birth to me if she hated me so much.''

No! You she can't say that. I know she's been through so much but…Regina was my everything. I am so happy because here and now she's with me,opening herself…Oh only God knows how much I am suffering just hearing this. I won't lie,tears were slowly gathering in my eyes too. I could feel her pain with each beat of my heart,because she owns it.

''Regina,don't say that…''

''It's true.'' She said coldly,brokenly and then I felt her coming even closer to me,she took my arms and wrapped herself with them. My heart warmed up,but what was coming next was even worse.

''After a wedding, I needed to fulfill my wife duties…Robin I was a virgin,'' In that moment I snapped and held her in my arms as hardest I can. I held her possessively,like she belonged to me…like she's mine. I couldn't help myself. She didn't seem to bother so she just continued ''I still remember his words,they are like knifes for my soul and sometimes at night I use to wake up screaming because,after so many years they are still here…'' She took my hand and I stayed astonished by her action,she put my hand on place where her heart was and I gasped ''those words,his touches were so wrong and they left eternal scar here…'' She was crying crazily,she was like bird with broken wings,she felt hopeless,alone…but she's not. Now she has me and I will take care of her if it is the last thing I do.

''He raped me,almost every night until his death...I killed him Robin.'' She leand on my chest and I couldn't belive what she said. He was raping her,this beauty,this woman…Queen of my heart. How could he?! Ugh I was so furious! And I didn't care because she killed him. I would kill that son of a bitch myself. How could he hurt her like that? He has damaged her, she can't have childern because of him! He hurt her so deeply and so badly.

''Then I adopted Henry,my little boy,my knight…We were so happy,those ten years of my life with him were the happiest years of my life…Until one day Emma Swan appeard on my porch. I don't know why but my son started hating me…Maybe because Mary Margaret told Emma,who told Henry that I killed Leopold…That I'm an evil person and that hurts me. Hearing how my own son hates me…is unbearable. It's killing me,eating me alive. And with each passing day,he hates me more…Like we've never lived happily once,like I've never heald his fevers, made him birthday parties, celebrate Christmas, read stories before sleep…He forgot everything and went with the woman who abandoned him.'' I kissed her head and finally felt and smelt her raven hair. She didn't hesitate,I think she actually enjoyed it because she gasped in relief:

''Thank you for being here…'' she said softly and covered herself even more with my strong arms ''for listening my horror story.''

''You're welcome Regina. I'm here with you,for ever.''

''Now,when you know everything tell me, what's wrong with me?''

I sighed and I couldn't find courage to tell her. I felt like stone I couldn't move…and she said through sad laugh:

''I can't have children,right?'' What?! How did she know? No,God…She's even more devastated now. She looked the same as I imagined her: pale,sadness all over her wet (from tears) face. I hugged her even tighter and she continued:

''What did I expect? He was raping me,constantly...He demaged me. Although he's dead it's like he's still here…And this will be my constant reminder of him. Maybe he died physically but…unfortunately not mentally…and he never will. I'm telling you I was born to suffer. My whole life is one big mistake.'' And that was it. I took her face in my hands,looked at her and said firmly:

''No Regina! You are the most beautiful,valuable,wonderful,intriguing person I've ever met. You are special and if not to anyone else,then you _are_ to _me._ Point a finger at person who wronged you,and I'll end that person. They don't know you,and still they're such bastards. Look at this house,you are so lonely and Regina,you need love…'' And in that moement she pressed her lips on mine. What was that? She kissed me,oh my,her lips tasted like strawberry mixed with little taste of coffee,so delicious. She felt so damn good,right,like she was the missing part I always wanted,needed…But then everything ended when she moved her lips from mine. I was still holding her gentle face but then she said:

''Leave.'' What he hell? Why did she tell that? Why would she want that?

''Regina,wait…'' I told her as she got up from the couch. She started walking upstairs,I suppose in her room and she said,one last time:

''Leave!'' She growled,but not at me…It was like she was cursing herself,but why? Was she regreting the kiss? God,please,give me a sign that that's not what I think it is…she can't regret something so beautiful,so innocent,so pure…But then she turned around and said looking at me:

''Please,leave me alone.'' Then she went to her room and I heard how she opened and later closed the doors. I didn't want to push her and I listened to her but if she think I will leave for ever,she can't be more wrong. After this kiss I'll never leave her because I know she doesn't want that either…She just got scared…Beautiful,vulnerable flower.


	4. Chapter 4

**REGINAS POV:**

What the hell is wrong with me? Why in the hell did I kiss him? Oh but it felt so beautiful. It felt like the whole new world is open to me. World of new possibilities, experiences and who knows maybe love? Oh Regina don't be foolish! Why would such a fine,good man wants you? Look at yourself. Every day the same. Standing in front of that mirror,hoping that it will show you something better or something new. Well it won't and face that. You look wonderful from the outside, God yes, screw people stories how Snowhite was the most beautiful woman in all the world, she wasn't...You are Regina.

And that's what hurt the most,is it? People will want you only because of your look not your personality because you're to chicken to open yourself up to someone. Look, you opened yourself to that man and after a nice,comforting kiss you pushed him away.

Coward.

Weakling.

''I'm not weak!''

I frightened myself when I screamed at my reflection. Am I going mad? I grabbed my head with both of my hands and shook it a little, like that will help...My ass. The next thing I found myself sobbing,like minutes ago in his embrace. I would say he put some spell on me but that would be totaly crazy, because there is no magic in this world,maybe in some other...I wonder what fairytale character would I be? According to Henry, maybe the Evil Queen.

Beautiful, powerful...lonley, unloved woman.

Yes, that would be me.

Oh I almost forgot my major problem; I'm freaking infertile. That man probably just took pity on me. But I've seen the way he looked at me in the kitchen, when we felt each others breaths...I thought he was about to kiss me but I got afraid, nothing new...But if I did let him kiss me, who would guarantee me that we wouldn't be there, on that counter making love?

Oh my God Regina. Shake those indecent thoughts out of your silly head. Why would he even think about making love to me? I am demaged I told him the same too. But maybe...No! Regina No! You need a cold shower or better, swimming! Nice, swim at the swimming pool wouldn't hurt,right? But what if he was there?

'' _You won't let your fear get the best of you,right Regina,dear?''_

Inner voice asked mockingly. I snarled through my teeth and packed my backpack. Took sunglasses, towel, sunscreen...I forgot something but I don't know what...

Chocolate.

Oh yes, that would probably ease my problems, or should we better say my _depression._ I grabbed my backpack and got out of my house. My short hair flying all around my face. It's too hot, but thank God it's windy. I would probably die if it wasn't for wind. I love cold weather not that I told that to someone but winter was always my favorite because of the snow. I know it's ironic, considering I'm the _Evil Queen_ who hate's dear Snowhite but, that's true.

When I think about that, how I love winter and coldness maybe I should probably find someone to warm me up...Maybe that doctor. Maybe I should give myself opportunities. Maybe. I'll think about that. After all if I want my inner voices to stop babbling how unhappy and unloved I am, maybe I should strike back and show them wrong. I know I can be nice and full of love.

As I was thinking about,we can say, everything, I came to the store to buy me some chocolates.

''Good afternon!''

I said loud and clear and all I got was quiet 'hi' from pleasant salesman. I started searching for my favorite chocolate. Milka with oreos and oh no, I didn't pick the small one I picked the biggest one they have,plus some others and big coca cola. I was still looking at shelves, thinking about should I pick one more, so I could eat it while watching some sad movie at night when I come home. I picked another chocolate and started walking to counter when I heard firm British accent echoing the store.

I turned around quickly and foolishly started hiding behind the shelves.

Shit.

This can't be happening. I just came to buy freaking chocolates, why does it have to be so damn difficult? Like what the hell? I didn't want to see him...or? I'm so confusing. Thank God he stayed at the counter a bit longer talking to the salesman.

'' _Going at the swimming pool?''_

Salesman asked happily. I peeked a little to see him. He was wonderful and... _oh..._ Shirtless. He got towel transffered across shoulder so it felt on his chest. _Regina, look somewhere else or he'll see you and then you'll be in some real trouble!_ But I couldn't. Every muscle perfectly outlined,going up and down as he breath which remined me...I lost _my_ breath. Perfect fantasies were creating in my head. How I came closer to him, how I touched him and kissed and bit his chest all the way to his-

'' _Well it's hot I hope you get some time off to come too.''_

 _''Yeah I hope that too but you see...Mayor,''_

I looked at them again as I heard salesman mentioning me. I can't wait to hear what else does this Grumpy has to say about me.

''Runs things here and she can be really nasty if you disobey her so...You better do as she says.''

I swear I want to jump at him and say few words to him but then I put myself together and inhaled deeply thinking how impossibe that was and waiting to hear what would Robin say. Will he defend me? _Don't get your hopes up_...

''I didn't get that kind of impression when I met her, she seemed quite,''

What, _quite_ , what? What will he say about me? Jesus my heart is pounding so fast right now. Will he say 'weak' or 'vulnerable' ?

'' _Pleasant and welcoming.''_

Alright, well, that was...okay. What did I expect? That he'll say that I kissed him? He would probably got more cursing looks for that than for this. Grumpy made a grimace the second 'pleasant' and 'welcoming' got out of Robins mouth and that actually made my blood boil. What the hell did that _seller_ had some much against me? He haven't even met me.

'' _She always is but when you meet her true colors it get's bad. Trust me, she killed her own husband...I bet to get that mansion so she could show off in front of everyone.''_

I bet other people think the same. Well Regina, now you know what people think about you, but not all of them. The way Robin ran from that man, not wanting to hurt his feelings, but he kind of angrily grabbed basket and started walking towards shelves. He was surely pissed. I panicked. I started walking towards the counter as fastes I could and when I came there I gave that salesman one hell of a glare, so he could remember me his whole wretched life.

''I think you forgot I was here.''

I said through gritted teeth, whispering so Robin wouldn't hear me.

''What's your name?''

''Leroy.''

He said without hesitation and then I heard something fell from the shelves and I panicked even more so I hurried up a little.

''Charge this.''

Leroy obeyed and charged those chocolates as fastes he could then I grabbed his shirt and said:

''You will never get out oft his shop.''

I gave him a smirk and got out of the store. Pissed off because of this whole situation but still...Robin did feel angry because of the way Leroy talked about me. If I didn't know any better I'd say he cares. Few minutes later Iheard him yelling my name. I didn't want to turn around so I just continued walking. But after a few seconds he started running and came closer to me. I could felt his presence. But I still didn't want to turn around...And I didn't have to. He grabbed my wrist and I turned around to face him pretty quickly. Completely shocked. I really didn't know what to say to him...And where to look either. Should I remind you, he was _shirtless._

''Regina, were you int he store the whole time?''

He asked when I noticed how his borehead wrinkle in concern. I put my usual mask on and answered in Regina-Mills-smug voice:

''Obviously.''

I titled my head aside and inhaled deeply while he was looking at him, trying to find my gaze all the time, but I always found a way to baypass it. Looking everywhere but him. But then he softly grabbed my chin with two,gentle fingers and forced me to look at him. I felt my knees weakening, it was like I was about to fall. But then I grabbed his hand and remove it fromm my chin saying quietly:

''Don't.''

Was all I could say and he listened. He didn't want to push me and I really like that...I appreciate that. When I was with Leopold word ' _don't_ ' wasn't so helpful. I gave him small smile which he returned and he started conversation:

''You're headed to swimming pool, right?''

He asked freely, happily. Yeah and that was the second thing I didn't want to talk about, because he knows that I did and I know that he did so this looks like a perfect opportunity for him to spend some more time with me, which scares me.

''Yeah I assume you too...I mean considering that you're shirtless,'' Oh God I'm gonna kill myself. I literaly feel my cheeks burning and to make things worst he saw that. That smile which appeared on his face...Smug...Ugh, don't even know how to call him.

''And that you're wearing a towel.''

Robin nodded and asked politely:

''Would you mind?''

He pointed his finger at my backpack and bags full of melted chocolate.

''Oh, no, thank you, but I can myself. I'm interfile not cripple. I'm perfectly capable of holding this.''

His expression changed. He felt guilty. I didn't want him to feel bad. I messed up again.I mentaly slapped myself. I wanted to cheer up things but he talked before me:

''Regina you know I didn't mean like that.''

I nodded and looked at our feets:

''Yeah I know I'm just,'' I looked at him and saw it again. That look, like he wants to kiss me. God, what am I suppose to do now? I'll probably stay with him, in public, for several hours. I just removed my gaze from his and bit my lip,trying to focus on something else, but that was hard, considering his stong,naked arms were colliding with mines...all the time.

''I—I'm just stressed out because of this whole situation. I can't have children, and my great so-called family, that guy in the store, the kiss...''

He smirked. Oh God, what was happening in his head right now?

''You're concern about the kiss?''

He asked raising his eyebrows looking at me while I was walking and watching right in front of me telling him,trying to change the subject:

''We're here.''

He understood that I didn't want to talk about it but he also knew that in this few hours we will,somehow, discuss that. I wasn't looking forward to that but still, what can I do now? So we were buying tickets to get inside. The moment we got inside I saw Henry with Emma and Mary Margaret, along with David and Killian. The whole family having fun without her,they haven't even invited her. They didn't care. I suppose Robin saw my sad expression so he put his hand on my back and caress it a little. That actually helped me,knowing that he's by my side, when no one else is.

''Regina, don't worry.'' He told me soothingly, his hand still on my back. I looked at him and smiled while he continued talking:

''It's their loss because they haven't invited you _and_ on the other hand it's my gain.''

How is it possible that he always knows what to say? I couldn't do anything but smile,widely and truthfully. It warms my heart to be with him. I wish he would do more then just caressing my back...I would probably got scared, but screw that. And this time I wouldn't be the one who will kiss him. I'll wait, because I know he will kiss me,sooner or later and God help me when that happens.

We went to rent two deck chairs and when we did, we spread towels on them and I removed my shirt and pants so I could be in my swimming suit. I have to say I was a bit uneasy but it passed pretty quickly, because with him, it was all so natural. So we both layed on those deck chairs when I started talking,our hands slightly touching because oft he little space between chairs:

''I adopted Henry when he was just a few months old.''

I smiled at that because I remembered the way Henry looked at me the first time I held him. So innocently,purely.

''And look at him now...Having fun with a family, a so-called mother, who abandoned him. It just breaks my heart to see them all so happy while I'm here...''

Yup. I screwed up again and I wanted to make everything better the same moment.

''I didn't mean like that Robin. I meant...Henry was my everything and now when I lost him because of them and I feel empty inside.''

He grabbed my hand and I swear that was such a nice move to make, to make me feel better, because of this, this beautiful touch I got hope that I'm not all alone anymore. I have him. He started making slow circles with his thumb on my knuckle,smiling:

''Regina, do you feel empty when you're with me?''

Well this was unexpected but I was willing to answer him,without hasitation:

''No. I don't...''

He smiled and my heart fluttered and jumped and beated like crazy. What the hell was happening with me? Then he got up from beck chair and extended his arm to help me get up and I really didn't want to.

''C'mon Regina, we're at the swimming pool.''

I started rummaging my backpack to gave him sunscreen so he could rub my back with it. I didn't want my pale skin to get burned.

''Alright but first, rub this on my back.''

''Only if you'll rub it on my chest?''

I rolled my eyes and gave him a slight chuckle which turned into a smile and later laugh. Wide and innocent and beautiful. I saw him laughing with me. What a beautiful sound. So I accepeted this with loud growl and out some suncreen on my palms and started rubbing Robin's chest. At first I was doing it very fastly but as the time passed by, it got slower and slower and I think he cought me staring.

I think he knows how much I enjoyed this. He wasn't even laughing now, just wearing small smile upon his face, enjoying my hands that's for sure, then I felt his hand in my hair, caressing it slowly,removing some strands from my face and put them behind my ear. I felt so beautiful. To others we looked like freaking couple. I actually saw some people staring and I can only assume what were they thinking. _How is possible that Mayor find some one when she's acting like a total bitch._ But everything ended when he said sortly,looking for my gaze:

''That's enough Regina, it's my turn. Turn around.''

And I did. The second he put his hands on me I was in heaven. Literally. The way his gentle,doctors hands fit perfectly against my skin was like magic. The way he moved them across my naked skin. I think the little pool created down there. I opened my mouth and was about to leaned on him when he caressed the lower back and I released small moan,oh Jesus, I bet he smirked at that. But I bit my tongue and let him do what he does. He grabbed me from both sides of the body,and started lifting hands until they came to my breasts and he whispered and I could swear I felt his lips on my ear:

''Need to go swimming Regina.''

I opened my eyes and nodded slowly:

''Y—yes. Let's go.''

I thought that we're going to enter the pool together, or by the stairs but when Robin jumped into the pool and got me all wet in just one second! If it was some one else I would probably be furious as fuck but when I saw his smiling face,looking at me I just couldn't ruin this for him...for us. I came closer to him,still outside the pool. He was inside of it, extending his both arms to help me get inside.

''No thanks I'll use stairs.''

Robin laughed mockingly this time,teasing me:

''Oh c'mon Regina! Just give me your hand, you'll get used to the water. It's really nice.''

He extended his arm for me to grab it. I saw something in his eyes something tricky which I didn't quite like. I know he'll do something.

''Alright, but I don't wanna drench my hair so...''

Robin nodded and bowed mockingly,again,which made me chuckle:

''Yes,Your Majesty, is there something else You would like?''

I gave him my arm when I saw him coming closer,extending his other arm too. He then put his hands right under my breasts and put me dow nin the water. I was in his arms,feeling save and sound and untouchable,powerful...God I shouldn't have those feelings. He was smiling so lovingly looking just at me,seeing just me. I was probably looking him in the same way.

But in that sweet moment the quickly put his hands on my head and dived me into water. I'm gonna kill him! I told him that I do not want my hair drenched and now...Oh,he will regret this! The minute I got out on the surface I jumped at him,our skins touching and gluing to each other. I wanted to dive him too but he put me in his arms in bridal style,literaly carrying me in his arms in front of so many people. Didn't he care about what people might talk and think about him after this? Being so intimate with me was not so great. He saw my concern and told me,sligthly touching my thigh:

''Don't worry about me, you saw my reaction in the store when that man talked bad about you I would do the same again. I don't care what anybody says. I came here with you and I couldn't be more happier.''

I smiled widely and said resting my head on his shoulder:

''I couldn't be happier either.''

And so hours had passed,when we got out of the water we ate my chocolates and drank cola. I saw Henry and Emma and the rest of the family going home,they stopped by to say hello and Emma told me Henry will stay at her place,not that I didn't know that, and then they were gone.

At our way home we were smiling and eating the rest of the chocolates, getting quite messy around the mouth. I licked the end of my lips and looked at him staring at me...God,please I want more moments like this,more days with him. Don't you think that after everything I've been through I don't deserve just a little happiness? This man is giving me happiness and if we continue like this I think he'll give me much more.

''So this is it?''

He said. I nodded and said happily but in the same time disappointed because we'll have to wait for tomorrow to see each other.

''Yeah but if you want I wouldn't mind...''

He interrupted me before I could end:

''I'll come for you tommorow at 2 p.m. Be ready.''

I smiled and stepped inside of my house,looking at him, he turned his back and started to walk away but then he turned to see me again and asked:

''Regina,''

''Hmhm?''

'' _Are_ _you_ concern about the kiss?''

''Wouldn't you just like to know that?''

And with that I entered house,peeking through the window to see his reaction and I got one. He smiled turning around. I bet his heart was beating as fastes mine. And it better does.


	5. Chapter 5

**THANK YOU FOR BEAUTIFUL REVIEWS, PLEASE LEAVE THEM AGAIN. HOPE YOU'LL LIKE THIS CHAPTER ALSO AND ENJOY MY DEARIES 3**

 **ROBIN'S POV:**

My God, yesterday was perfect. I hope it will be the same today. I need to be with her, to spend as much time as possible. She makes me feel alive. When I just remember how she gently carresed my chest with those soft fingers,making slow circles, enjoying my body just as I enjoyed hers. Really her body was magnificent but her soul is the work of an art. Every curve so beautifully matching my hands. My palms caressing her, touching her,feeling her. I Still remember how her skin burned under my skin...I really needed to restrain myself, because I wouldn't be able to stop. I felt my member getting hard and I needed to stop I knew that was the sign. This woman has strong effect on me, stronger then she thinks.

And now it was time for me to go and get her. I have a nice surprise for her. We won't go at the swimming pool, no, but somewhere in the nature, you'll see she's gonna love it. I stopped at store to buy her favourite chocolate, Milka with oreos, she didn't tell me that's her favourite but the way she devoured it yesterday gave me the right to think it is. I bought two beers in case she gets thirsty and went to her house.

I rang two times and waited a little. And then she came. God, she looked like a perfect mess. Hair all around her face, half opened mouth in surprise and widened eyes:

''I can see you're ready.''

I teased her. She rolled her eyes and said chuckling:

''Well I'm sorry dear because I fell asleep at 5am.''

I smiled and showed her two beers,tilted my head aside, grinning like an idiot:

''Want some?''

Regina smiled mockingly, God I would kiss her so hard right now just to remove that smugness of her face. I came closer to her, looking at her eyes and bit by bit her smile disappeared and all that was left were those brown beautiful eyes gazing into my soul.

''Do come in,make yourself at home.''

She said as she removed her eyes from mine. We both entered her house and in that same moment she started running all around the place to pack herself. She was so adorable, clearly not used to be late. But I enjoyed looking at her like this. All confused and flustered. I smiled to myself while watching her in those tight pants. I think she actually noticed me staring at her the whole time so I removed my gaze from her because I know what she thinks about staring.

''Alright,let's go. I'm ready.''

She said as she was putting her hair in a little ponytail. I smiled at her and grabbed her backpack and she frowed at that gesture. I don't know why does she takes that so personal. I'm only trying to help her.

''I'll just put it in my trunk, is that alright by her Majesty?''

She rolled her eyes and passed by me,opening doors so we could both get out, after that she locked up and we went out of her yard. Behinde the hedge was a nice,black roofless car with only two seats. She couldn't believe it, that much is clear.

''Wh—what is this Robin?''

She smiled widely as she approached the car, slightly touching it, then looking at me in amazement. She opened car door and sat in the comfoy, leather seat, waiting for me to drive her far away from here, from problems and obsticles. To go somewhere where we would be alone,enjoying our time together.

''Where are we going?''

She asked me as I turned the car on. I raised eyebrows and asked smugly:

''Wouldn't you just like to know that?''

That took her by surprise. She was about to snap something but she didn't know what. I bet she was thinking how I'm a smug bastard, but I don't really care. All I care about is that I have the most beautiful woman in my car, that I'm taking her somewhere special, that I'm making her happy because everytime I look at her she got that contagious smile all around her face. I bet she's enjoying this. It's so sad because she was unloved and unwanted for so many years. Luckily that's no longer a case.

''Where are we going?''

She asked again,more innocently.

''It's a surprise.''

I said as I took her hand and caress it a little, making her shiver. She was really curious...but she won't find out. I will always find an excuse. She grinned as she felt strong wind caressing her gentle face. She looked beautiful. Messy hair, purple lips and black eyes. Wonderful.

''I don't like surprises, _thief,_ I find them threatening.''

''Yes and going, God knows where, with a thief is not?''

''Point taken.''

She said as she looked at me, and continued with asking:

''Are we almost there?''

I giggled and just continued looking straight in front of me, completely ignoring her question. After a few seconds I heard her breathing heavily. I knew she was just trying to get my attention and she was not about to stop. She actually turned on the radio and started singing as loudest she can. I liked that song and It was so beautiful hearing her singing it so freely. She actually has a great voice, it was balm for my ears.

 _I want to know what love is._

She looked me once again as she started singing and she put her hand on my shoulder which was a little distraction. My gaze fell on her and I saw small smile appearing on her face. It was so gentle and her eyes sparkled with such joy. I hope mine too. She was making slow circles on my shoulder when she said softly, moving her gaze away from me,like she was, all of the sudden shy about something:

''Robin...''

She stopped. Why did she stop? Oh I know, she's scared, okay, I'll give her space and time. She'll tell me when she's ready.

''Yesterday was the happiest day of my life,'' she bit her lower lip ''I've never spent such a great and wonderful time with anyone. I am always so, _closed ,_ when it comes to people...Although,many of them doesn't want to do anything with me...But you...''

My gaze fell on her again. What was her point? Yes, Regina I like you,maybe even something more. Just say it and I'll give you everything what this world offers. I'll be your everything, you can trust me. I really wanted to tell her that, but it's better to let her finish what she started.

''I just wanted to thank you,''

She lifted her gaze and exhaled,like stone fell from her chest, and started rummaging her purse. Then she smiled and took something out of it. I didn't quite catch what it was but I found out soon.

''And give you this.''

She put chocolate in my mouth! I didn't expect that, really. It wasn't even on my mind. But what matters is that she gave me chocolate from her fingers. Those soft, tender fingers which I licked a little just to lick the whole chocolate. For a second her fingers stayed in my mouth and I gave them a little kiss, hope it wasn't too awkward. I don't want her to feel strange around me. I want her to feel comfortable, to do what her heart and mind wants. She laughed and leaned her head on my shoulder. God, I can't wait to stop and get out of the car. I swear the first thing I'm going to do when we get out is hug her. Tightly, but not too possessively to scare her off. And,yeah, I won't get my hopes high but,maybe something more happens today. I can see she's quite open today. It seems her walls are going down,bit by bit.

As her head was leaned on my shoulder I heard her hoarse, deep but yet gentle voice, singing along the radio. It was angelic. Such a beautiful moment. Thank you God, thank you for everything because I met this woman. Regina. She really is something.

''Do you know this song?''

She asked, lifting her gaze, looking my profile. I felt her arm resting on my lap. My breath catched in my throat.

''Y—yes.''

I muttered.

''Am I distracting you?''

She asked mockingly I would say, in a flirtly kind of way. Was she? Was she really flirting? Well if she wants to play, I can play too. After all, only two can play this game. And as I was about to tell her something, she put chocolate in my mouth again. _Dammit_. Moan escaped from my mouth, but she didn't say anything, just smiled,clearly enjoying torturing me.

'' _I_ _want to know what love is...I want you to show me_ ,''

She sang again and she sound like she wanted those words from the song to happen. She sang them looking at me. I can only ask myself what was on her mind. Does she really wants that? My love, like in the song. Because if she does I would gladly gave her all of me. She is everything I ever wanted in my whole life. I regret I haven't met her earlier. I looked her and bit my lip,and she saw it. She giggled and asked:

''Are we close?''

''Yeah, we are. Just a little more.''

And it was little more. When we got out of the car I went for stuff from the trunk so I could give them to her. She smiled and asked, obviously confused because of this whole situation. I know what she's thinking; I'm a thief who brought her here and how I'm going to do indecent things to her. She must know that I would never hurt her. Not here and in any other realm.

''Where are we?''

She asked as she started walking along my side,deep into the forest.

''Don't worry. This is the part of the surprise,alright?''

I took her hand in mine and she hesitated when she nodded so calmly. I noticed concern in every inch of her body. Then I stopped walking, she stopped too. Looking at me,eyebrows narrowed.

''Why did you stop?'' She asked,almost a whisper.

''Look Regina I don't want you to be scared. That's the last thing I want,just trust me,altight?''

I said openly and truthfully. I really don't want to take her somewhere where we would have wonderful time just to see fear upon her face. Gently I caressed her face with my palm,smiling how right my sking matched with hers, my thumbs caressing her soft cheeks. She absolutely leaned in my touch. She nodded and came closer to me. Looking at my chest and put her hands around me. She hugged me and inhaled my scent. I smiled happily when I heard her talking:

''I trust you.''

After that both of us went to look for a place close to lake. Because, today, that would be our pool. When we came to the lake she opened her mouth in astonishment. Well this was really something and what's better there was already a blanket on a soft grass. There was a little fridge with food and drinks. She looked at me and hugged me sweetly. My heart warmed up. She really likes hugging me, which is great I love how she fits in my arms. How her little figure matches mine.

We sat on the blanket watching at aqua lake in front of us.

''So, this was your surprise?''

She asked as she removed her pants and shirt so she could be in her swimming suite. I didn't answer her at first because I was staring at her body. It was truly beautiful. That woman has rich curves. I wanted to touch and feel them all,but not now, it's too soon. I shook those thoughts out of my head and answered her, looking like a complete idiot.

''Apparently, do you like it?''

''I adore it...What are you waiting for?''

She asked as she got up from blanket. She smiled and grabbed my hand so I could lift up. I smiled and got up,removing my shirt and pants. I saw her staring too but I didn't say anything she already had burning red color on cheeks. Seeing her blushing because of me is one of the beautiful things I have experienced in my life. She released her hair from a ponytail and combed her hair with fingers, looking anywhere but at me.

I came closer to her, tilting my head so I could catch her gaze and I did. Her eyes looked at mine, her hands resting on my chest, exploring them, like she saw someones chest for the first time. It must have been a long time since she's been with a man or a _good_ looking man. I put my hands around her waist and pulled her closer to me. She laughed and said:

''We're silly...''

''Is that a bad thing?''

We started walking towards the water and I stepped in, pulling her with me as I was holding her waist. Our feets were in water now, both smiling at each other. It was a such perfect moment.

It was, until she pushed me in freaking water! Water splashed all over the place when she pushed me and to make things _better_ she started laughing so very hard. She was laughing at me, but this was a shock! I didn't even get used to water. She was ruthless but it was totally worth it, because of that encanting, magical smile apon her face. I lifted myself, water dripping off of my body, making her to stare at me again.

''That's for drenching my hair!''

So, revenge. My God, this woman is amazing. But she'll get what she deserves. I started splashing her like crazy. She was screaming at me to stop but I didn't listen. I went deaf. She started running out of the water because she didn't get used to water either, but when she heard me yelling:

''What, is her Majesty a coward?''

And she got enough. She got into water and dived deep into water. She needed to prove me that she wasn't a coward. When she got on a surface she removed hair from her eyes and inhaled deeply, smirking at my face:

''What is it now?''

Her whole face was in mine, her eyes captured with mine, making their way to my mouth. She wanted it. She was doing all of this because she wanted be to kiss her, hard and long. She wanted me to take away her breath but if she thinks that she'll get that when she wants she can't be more mistaken.

''How about we play a game...''

''What game Regina?''

''Truth or dare.''

I started laughing as I started swimming away,leaving her completely confused,yelling playfully:

''Just tell me what do you want?''

I knew what she wanted but if she wanted to play...this is the only way. She came closer to me,shyly putting her arms around me, never moving her gaze from mine and I knew where this is going and I can't wait for it to happens.

''Kiss me, Robin.''

She looked at me, biting her lip, contagious smile all around her face, but there was a soft gleam in her eyes. Was it love, desire, lust? It must me something but I didn't think about that. All I was thinking about was kiss. It needs to be perfect. So I grabbed her face with both of my hands,looking her in the eyes, her thick eyelashes going up and down gracefully as she opened and closed her eyes. I put my arms protectively around her waist, pulling her so close to me that she could feel my rapid heartbeats right against her heart. When she came that close to me she started breathing heavily and that was a moment when I felt her heart doing the same. And then, softly I pressed my lips to hers.

Fireworks, fireworks everywhere in the sky, mixed with millions of stars. My grip on her hardened as hers on me. Very quickly this kiss became fierce. I felt her tongue on my lower lip so I opened myself to her very gladly. Taking everything she was giving to me, listening her soft moans of pleasure when our tongues started dancing, her nails started stratching my shoulders,our heads tilting all the time so we could deepen the kiss even more. My hands lifted from her waist to the middle of her back. I pulled her closer that her breasts were pressed against mine so roughly but in the same time tenderly. Oh, I wish I could feel those breasts more effectively. Skin to skin. I bet they feel just beautifully as the rest of her body. As I was moving my hands around her body, exploring, she's done the same. She put her hands on my backside, shamelessly squeezing it and rubbing our hips with each other.

When we separated we looked inside of each other eyes, breathing heavily, arms still around each other, holding onto one another possessively. My gaze fell on her swollen lips, then at her scar. I leaned down and licked it, she smiled beautifully and asked quietly:

''You really like it, huh?''

''Do you mind it?'' I asked as I touched her cheek and caressed it. I really loved that. She shook her head no and kissed my chest. Then we separated from each other and I told her:

''I bet you wouldn't dare to stand on my shoulders while I am in the water...''

''Why not?''

She asked pretty puzzled by his statement.

''Because I would emerge on the surface really quickly and I would throw you highly in the air...and you would flump into water just as I did when you pushed me.''

Regina smirked and gave me daring look as she approached me:

''Get on your knees.''

She commanded coldly. I tried not to laugh but I didn't succeed. She was just so adorable like this. Bossy. I got on my knees under the water and she put one leg on my shoulder yelling:

'' _I'm okay, I'm okay!''_

It was really uncomfortable, she was so clumsy, punching the sides of my head with her feet all the time. Who would even think that she's so clumsy. When she put one leg on one shoulder, the other leg fell and that happened few times. Thank God I can be under the water longer than one minute. She grabbed my head and started twitching my hair, she was doing everything to not fall again, but anyway she started swinging like she's going to fall, but I got enough of that and I grabbed her legs so now she was stable and then she yelled through laugh:

''Okay, now!''

And in that moment I emerged on the surface so quickly that she felt like flying when she jumped from his shoulder. She screamed at first but quickly catched breath before she fell in water. I dived and started swimming to her. She didn't know where I was when she emerged so she started yelling my name, but when I grabbed her waist from under the water she giggled and knew I was there. I kissed her stomach and got on the surface. We both laughed and she asked smugly:

''What did you say, that I wouldn't dare?''

''Regina...shut up.''

I grabbed her again and started kissing crazily. She returned the kiss in the same passion. When we separated our hearts fluttered and she said breathlessly:

''We should go out now.''

I just nodded and we were out very quickly. Regina ran to sat on blanket putting towel all around her body, because it was quite chilly here. I came to her and took the beer out of the fridge asking her if she wanted it too but she said no.

''Dear, wine is my thing.''

I could just laugh at that.

''Are you hungry?''

''No, thank you.''

She laid down and put her left arm under her head. We were in a comfortable silence for a few minutes,listening nature around us. Then I laid down too and asked her flatly:

''What is it?''

She shook her head, she must have been somewhere in her world.

''Nothing, don't worry.''

''Regina,open up to me.''

She inhaled deeply before she started talking, turned aside so now she was looking my profile, clearly afraid of something:

''What is this?''

She gestured between us. What does she meant by that?

''I mean, what are _we_ to each other now?''

I instantly looked at her, love written in my gaze, but I couldn't say the same for her. She was afraid,again. God, could you just remove that feeling away from her? Why is she afraid after everything we've been through?

''Lovers or friends with benefits?''

''I would better love the first one.''

I said as I turned aside to look her face. I grabbed her face with my hand and caress it with thumb making lazy circles I know that sooths her. She smiled weakly:

''Are you sure you want that? With me? You have seen the way people look at me, and what they think about me...They will all turn against you because of me and I don't want that.''

I came closer to her and pressed my lips to hers telling her nicely, love sputtering out of my mouth like water from a fountain:

''Why would I care what other people think when I have you by my side?''

She stayed quiet. She didn't know what to say, didn't have an answer but still she continued with talking:

''And it isn't just that. Happiness is something I don't know much about. And everytime I'm happy something happens and everything end up destroyed. I am afraid that you'll regret what you said and what you _have_ with me and that you'll leave me, and that's something I wouldn't be able to live with. Too many people left me already...I suppose you know who,so...I just don't want to end up hurt again.''

Her voice was soft and barely a whisper. My heart broke when I listened her words. I gave her a comforting kiss and I put her in my arms so now she rested her head on my chest, quietly sobbing. I was making slow circles on her back to sooth her as I was kissing her borehead. Then she grabbed my hand and intertwined her fingers with mine.

''You won't leave me, right?''

She asked me gently and I answered,without hesitation:

''I won't,sweetheart, don't worry. I'll be here,with you.''

She looked at me with red, wet eyes and kissed me deeply, putting all thanks and love in that kiss. I kissed her as strognly as she kissed me, pulled her even closer to me, because I wanted her to know that I wanted her the same way she wanted me. I wanted all of her and I will never leave her. I accepted her for who she is and her problems are mine now, and mine are hers. And if anybody tries to hurt her they will have to greet my fist. How could anyone be so blind to not love such a person as Regina? I've never met someone like her before. She's so opened, honest, loving, gentle, beautiful...What's the matter with those people? All they do is beliving rumors how she killed her own husband. They don't even know the whole story,and yet they judge her. Well I will protect her from that damn judging,wether she wants that or not.

I vow I will protect her.


	6. Chapter 6

**Sorry for not updating, I haven't been at home, but now I am, and here you go another chapter which is super long so I hope you'll like it and thank you all for reading this, along my other stories, I can't describe how happy I am, so thanks again :* And,as you know, I really love your reviews, so please leave them :)**

 **P.S. : SORRY FOR GRAMMAR OR OTHER MISTAKES :)**

 **OKAY,ENJOY!**

It's been a week since their beautiful encounter, since they spend such a wonderful time together, enjoying each others company, sharing soft kisses along the way. During the week, there hasn't been a day when Robin didn't come at Regina's place, taking her somewhere special,making her smile all the time.

After all he vowed not just to protect her, but to make her happy. She became his number one priority with his son of course who is still in London with Marian. She doesn't even call him to tell him how's Roland; how's he's doing in kindergarten,does he has any friends there, how's his health...nothing. He doesn't even know what has he done all those years with such woman who...unfortunately made a big mistake by cheating on him. He loved her, gave himself to her and her _love ..._ well at least he thought it was love, until she broke his heart when he saw her making out behind some bushes outside the London streets.

But now, he's opening again, old scars and wounds are healing slowly with Regina. He can say the same for her, because he knows that she's been through alot, too. First day of the week he came to her with flowers, not roses, that would be too cliche, he brought her white chrysanthemum, which she loves very dearly. She put a wide smile upon her face, and a second later she put her arms around his neck, kissing him deeply.

Most of the days went like that; kissing,smiling, making each other happy, having dinners, going at the swimming pools and at their special places, but they still haven't slept together. Regina wanted to,so desperately, she even told him so; how she needs and wants him but he told her to wait, because she still needs to recover from terrible fact that she's infertile and that, those parts of her body were still very sensitive. He doesn't even know when was the last time she slept with someone and that was a subject he wants to discuss before he sleeps with her.

He doesn't want to hurt her or to make her feel uncomfortable. He wants everything to be perfect, because that's what she deserves. She is perfect. He watches her everyday. The way she moves,and talks and smiles and dress, the way she wants to get closer to her son but he constantly rejects her. He still doesn't understand how can someone talk about her in any other way. Her son, for example. Regina called Henry to come for dinner on Friday and, reluctantly, he came because Emma told him that he needed to go at Regina's place at least once a week. And he did. It went like this.

The bell rang and Regina jumped from Robin while they were cuddling and smiling like an idiots in her room. Robin sighed in displeasure and saw Regina smirking while she was fixing herself in front of the mirror, not noticing the love glare he was sending to her. He got up from the bed too, hugging her from behind and removing hair from her neck to place a soft kiss there. She chuckled and said:

''C'mon, let's go down.'' She turned around to face him just to see idiotic grin on his face which she found really sweet. He nodded to her and both went downstairs. As I was walking down the stairs she quickened the pace with small but, cheerful smile on her face. She really misses Henry. She opened the doors to meet Emma.

''Miss Swan.''

Regina said with frown on her face,looking around to see where Henry is. Emma looked behind herself, sighing and thinking that Henry followed her from the car. She looked at Regina's hurt face, trying to find some _nice_ excuse.

''Uhm, Regina, wait here.''

Emma turned around and ran to her car where she looked at through window to see Henry reading storybook. Emma gave him a look but Henry didn't care. He closed the window and Emma yelled so he could hear:

''Henry, your mom is waiting. You have to go!''

Henry crossed his arms like some spoiled brat and looked at her:

''I don't want to.''

''It's just for today, c'mon kid, she really wants to see you.''

And while they were discussing Regina was waiting at the door, becoming quite impatient with all this waiting. Robin was looking at her, wanting to comfort her as he saw her eyes getting red. He came closer, putting his hand on her back and kissing her temple:

''He will come Regina, don't worry.''

He was trying his best to sooth her but this time it didn't work. She moved away from him, and he understood. She can't her own children and now,the child she raised for 10 years is running away from her, not wanting to come to her house to his house where he happily played with her, where he said his first words, walked his first steps...Where he, for the first time told _mama_ to her as she was watching him as he was lying in kinderbed, smiling with joyful tears.

After a few moments, she lost all hopes that he would come, so she sadly looked at the ground where was a brown doormat with inscription _Welcome home. It used to be your home as well._ She thought as she turned around to step into her house, when she heard Emma yelling:

''Wait Regina!''

Regina looked in front of herself to see Henry beside blonde sheriff who succeeded with persuading Henry to come. Regina ran to Henry, instantly putting her arms around his small figure,smiling happily for finally having him in her embrace. At first he hesitated on hugging her but Emma looked him and gesturing him with mouth _Do it._ And he slowly put his arms around Regina as well. Regina exhaled and said:

''I'm so happy you're here...''

She caressed his head, giving a laugh while telling him:

''You need a haircut.''

She though he will go soft with her after this but he didn't so he said coldly:

''I'm okay like this.''

Then he ran into her house, not seeing Robin so he crashed into him. Regina looked at ground again, after that she moved her gaze to Emma who was wearing sorrowful look on her face:

''Regina I'm...''

''Don't.''

Said Regina as she shook her head and turned around to leave. In that moment, when Emma realized Regina will leave she muttered to herself, but Regina heard her:

''You're welcome.''

''Excuse me?'' Asked Regina shockingly, raising both eyebrows as she sent serious glare to Emma's direction, which send shivers down sheriff's spine as she approached Regina.

''I deserve thanks Regina. I was convincing him there, '' she pointed a finger in the direction of her car while she was still looking right into Regina's eyes ''that he needs to come here, that you miss him and love him, that you're not some freaking Evil Queen from some fictional world, and all I get is this? Not even a proper goodbye?''

Regina released taunting smile when she came right into Miss Swan's face, snarling at her like she was her mortal enemy:

''No you don't deserve thanks, especially not from me Miss Swan! Am I clear? You walked into our lives, taking him away from me, putting some thoughts into his head along with Mary Margaret and now... _Now,_ you come here telling me how you're helping me? Helping me with what? With something you feel obligated to do! You want to have clear conscience because you know that _is_ your fault because he left me! That's why you came and that's why you let Henry come here! So, no, you _do not ,_ deserve my thanks!''

Regina stayed there just looking at Emma's astonished face. Emma knew this was true, regardless, she inhaled softly when she told Regina:

''I know we started on a wrong foot,which is wrong,but Regina we need to stop this. For Henry.''

Regina nodded and started swinging on one place,from one foot to another,clearly uncomfortable by this awkward silence that was filling the air between two women. Regina crossed arms and bit lip:

''Alright, for Henry.''

Emma gave her small smile:

''Okay then. I'll come for him tomorrow, after noon.''

Regina innocently opened her mouth and she was about to say something but she stopped and made a move backwards, biting cheek. She actually wanted him to stay a bit longer but she knows that Henry would disagree with her so...It's better something than nothing. For now, Regina is pleased with this.

While she was outside, Robin had a talk with Henry who was still reading his book. Robin came closer to boy who was sitting on the couch in the living room, trying to figure out why he doesn't love Regina. Robin started with nice conversation:

''What's that buddy?''

Henry didn't even look at him,just answered,flatly:

''Book, well, storybook. It's about fairytales.''

Robin slip out his lower lip and raised eyebrows, thinking what a boy like him would find so interesting in bunch of Disney's characters. He was looking the way Henry immersed into reading, a happy scene what seems it was a wedding. There was a woman in white with man, who looked like a Prince, who was holding her in a tight embrace,trying to protect her from something or someone. Smile appeared on boy's face and then, it disappeared when he turned over the page. Then Robin saw,a woman in black with devious smile upon her face...

''It does look like her,right?''

Henry asked Robin who was taken aback by Henry's question. Robin shook his head and asked frantically:

''What?''

''It looks like her, Regina, right?''

Henry repeated. Robin frowned a little as he heard boys words. Henry was about to turn over a page, but Robin stopped him, taking a book from his hands. Robin was looking at the woman in black, trying to find Regina in her, but he couldn't. He just couldn't. He can't see such an _evil_ woman in his Regina. This Regina, she is...good. Very good actually. Okay,sometimes cocky and shameless and sassy but after all, good...and beautiful. He moved his fingers across the painting in the book, mesmerizing every single line of the woman's body and face...And he was sure, this was not Regina.

''No, it doesn't,at all.''

He said quietly. In that moment Henry took the book from Robin's hands, huffing and breathing heavily.

''You think that because you don't know her as I do.''

Henry said as he got up from the couch and started walking around the room, touching the picture of him and Regina which was peacefully standing above the fireplace. On the picture, Henry was smiling while Regina was hugging him from behind wearing the most sincere smile upon her face. Robin bet that, that was one of the Regina's best moments in her life, she would not have it in her living room for everyone to see, in such beautiful frame if she didn't want that, right? Smile appeared on Robin's face as he remembered how he made her smile, just like this.

''It's wrong you know...You being with her. She doesn't know how to love. She says she loves me, but she doesn't, she only pretends to.''

Henry said sadly looking at Robin who was looking at the ground, listening his words. How can he say that Regina doesn't know how to love? There is so much love in that woman, but no one gives her chance to show that and now when she does have someone...her own son disapproves that. Robin got up from the couch and stood beside Henry, caressing his shoulder:

''Did you think that she doesn't love you when you were,'' he took the picture in his hand,holding it in front of Henry ''like this, in her arms,protected from everyone?'' Henry stood there,speechless but after a few moments he shook his head no, because he knows that's true. He knows he was happy before but he also knows that he doesn't want to talk about this, so he turned away from Robin, who continued with talking:

''So when did your opinion change? When your birth mother came?''

Henry nodded and went to the kitchen for a juice. Robin followed him and sat beside him on the kitchen table. Robin could see that Henry was uncomfortable with this subject so he started talking about something else:

''So, what do you like to do, like a hobby?''

''Football and reading. Mom brought me tons of books, but I read them all.''

Henry smiled and continued:

''Except this storybook I'm reading now. It's interesting. My best character is the Hunter,'' Henry took the sip of his juice and continued ''but the Evil Queen took his heart and now she is using him for her own, corrupted desires.''

Robin pat Henry's shoulder, smiling and looking around the room:

''Well I was always for a good guys. When I was a little, at your age, I liked the Little Mermaid, yes it's strange for a boy to like that but I liked seagull, he was funny.''

Henry laughed with Robin, and then Henry turned pages of his book until he came to the Little Mermaid's story. There was an illustration of the sea witch-Ursula. Robin made a grimace and said though laugh with disgust:

''I didn't like this one at all!''

''Don't let my mom hear you. She loves Ursula...I remember she dressed like her on Halloween one year. She actually loves this whole cartoon because of her. She's not a _hero_ type.''

There was a moment of silence but Henry broke the silence and said softly,smiling at him with a gleam of true happiness in his eyes:

''You're a good guy, Robin.''

''Thank you, buddy.''

Robin smiled at him as he stood from his chair cheerfully and asked him:

''What do you say we make dinner together?''

Robin clapped his hands and looked Henry's astonished face. It was the same face Regina makes when she's surprised about something. They may not be related but there are similarities between them. Henry hopped from his seat and came closer to Robin asking him suspiciously:

''You know how to cook?''

Robin frowned and tried to stay serious but he couldn't, he bursted into laugh and asked happily:

''Oh okay and you do? Now tell me, what does your mother likes?''

''Lasa-''

He was interrupted by Robins higher voice ''Except lasagna?''

''Apple turnovers.''

Henry tilted his head and headed to refrigerator to find apples. He was rummaging the whole fridge to find and started thinking there was no apples but when he found them he shouted loud ''Ha!'' And brought the whole bag full of red, delicious apples. Robin saw a little suspicion in Henry's gaze, because...The Evil Queen and apples...But Robin smiled and took those apples from Henry's hands and as he took them the suspicion disappeared. Robin started washing them when they heard Regina's heels clicking and coming closer to them. Henry shouted through whisper:

''Hide them!''

But Robin panicked and just pushed them all clumsily into the sink and when Regina came into the kitchen she asked suspiciously, tilting her head to see what's happening:

''What are you two doing?'' She eyed both of them but Henry came closer to her, closing distance between them as he hugged her tightly around her waist. She sighed and looked at Robin, trying to find an answer in Henry's strange behavior. Not that she's complaining, but he didn't want to see her just 15 minutes before and now he's hugging her like she was the only one who can protect him from the coldness and harshness of this world. Anyways Robin just shrugged his shoulders in ignorance.

''Mom, how about you go upstairs or at the swimming pool with Emma? I know she wants that.''

''I don't think she does...''

''Well, call her then.''

Henry insisted as he started pushing Regina outside of the kitchen. In that moment Regina heard Robin's laughing behind her as she yelled:

''You are so going to pay!''

He just waved at her, not caring about her threats. She was absolutely out of her mind right now. What the hell did those two up to? She turned around to face Henry, losing her temper bit by bit. She crouched a bit to face Henry completely and asked him nicely:

''Henry, what's going on in there?''

''Don't worry mom,just go and come home in two hours okay?''

And that was it he started pushing her again but before she was out of the house while Henry was laughing happily she shouted:

''I love you Henry!''

When she was outside he told to himself:

''Love you too.''

Regina didn't even take her mobile phone. Great. What now? Does she really needs to go at Emma's? And go with her at the swimming pool? God no! And what if Mary Margaret wants to come too? Oh no, that is totally not an option. She only wanted to be with Henry and now he's hugging her and pushing her out of her own house. She's sure Robin's has to do something with all of this. But she can't be angry at him. After this whole week she actually thinks she knows what she feels for him. She likes him but on a deeper level. She loves him and, though she didn't tell him that, he knows.

While she was on her way...somewhere. Robin and Henry tried to figure out how to make this goddamn apple turnover.

''So...did you ever watch her make this?'' Robin asked strangely as he was taking apples out of the bag. Henry just shook his head no and said confused:

''So,let's just try with...peeling this apples.''

And so they started. It was a real funny scene. Robin was peeling those apples, which happened to be a lot smaller now when he peeled them. Henry was laughing at him while he was making pasta,somehow. Both of them asked himself how is that Regina do that so well? Kitchen is absolutely not their place to be in. But if they want to make Regina happy...they need to be here, and make this turnover. Robin finished with apples and helped Henry with pasta when he heard Henry complaining:

''This will take us more than we expected.''

''But it's worth it,right?''

Henry hesitated at first but after that happily nodded and answered:

''Yeah, she's worth it.''

Robin was happy to hear this. It seems it's him who convinced Henry that Regina is a good person. He just needed to make Henry remember of good times with Regina, and that nice picture was a perfect opportunity.

 **Two hours later...**

Well...Robin and Henry we're done with an apple turnover, now they just have to wait for Regina to eat it. And clean everything. Regina will kill them that's for sure if she sees what they have done with her kitchen. Flour is all around the place; on the counter, table, floor, even on them! Oh,she will be pissed! And we don't want to see that side of Regina. They started with cleaning and they were cleaning as fast as they can, until they heard her yelling:

''Alright you two I'm getting enough of this! Open this door!''

Henry looked at Robin who just nodded in approvement. Henry slowly got to the door and opened them. Regina rushed inside to see the biggest mess she has ever had in her house...and all because of who? Robin. Oh, she doesn't know how to react. The only thing she knows is that Henry and Robin are not the greatest pair of guys to be in her kitchen. She rushed by Henry going straight into her kitchen to see flour all over the place and seeing Robin smiling as he was leaning against the counter. She opened mouth to say something but he interrupted her:

''I our defense, ''he pointed at Henry who was innocently staying behind Regina looking at her face ''...all I can say is that, we made you this.'' Robin pointed finger at the, burnt apple turnover. When she saw it she burst into laugh, coming closer to _once_ tasty treat, smirking at them and taking it in her hands. She gave them a look before she bit a bit of the desert. In this moment Robin didn't care how apple turnover tasted, all he cared about was that amazing smile on her face, that beautiful, enchanting smile that he,adores, oh so much. He was even more happier because of the fact that Henry helped him with this. He made his own mother happy. That's all that matter and even a look of disgust on her face didn't ruin this.

''Well...'' she started ''you're beginners.'' She said as she swallowed and drank full glass of water to ease an awful taste of burnt pasta ''But kitchen is _my_ place,'' she started walking towards Robin with an evil and flirty smirk which Henry,thank God, didn't see ''and I'm very grateful for your effort but this,'' she gestured and showed them the whole kitchen ''will not be cleaned by itself.''

There was a little bit of pasta left on the corner of her mouth which she seductively removed with her middle finger as she slowly approached to Robin,watching him with that apron around his waist as the perfect fantasies started creating in her mind. He was standing there with a whip in one hand, having just apron around his naked form, forbidding her to see his hard member behind it.

''Mom?''

Henry woke her up from daydreaming so she could see Robin smirking in her face. _He knew_. Bastard. He would not even stop her from doing,whatever she was doing, because he was enjoying looking at her, looking at him like that; with lust and uncontrollable desire to rip him apart and make her come right on that counter.

''Yes?''

She asked turning around having an innocent expression on her face, and hand tangled in her hair, she looked like a puppy who so badly wanted a piece of meat.

''You two clean this mess and I'll make us dinner.''

Henry nodded and went out of the kitchen to go to bathroom. Regina and Robin stayed alone. She came closer to him,never moving her gaze from his. She put her arms around his neck,moving her hands slowly down his back, until she came to his ass and gave it a slight squeeze. He moaned softly as she bit his chin and smiled. While she was doing that, she was disentangling knot of his apron behind his back, then she took it of and put it on herself:

''It looks so much better on me,don't you think?''

She smirked as he but her in his arms and hugged her tightly,looking at her like he saw an angel. She wasn't actually dressed in white, on the contrary, she was wearing black blazer with black skirt and purple blouse that, from this angle showed him a beautiful amount of her rich breasts. She started biting his earlobe while he was kissing and marking her neck,leaving red marks which she,lately got used to cover every morning with her make up.

''Robin I don't want to wait anymore...''

''Regina...'' he sighed and looked into her eyes which sparkled with desire and love. She really wanted this. Wanted him but...he was still so damn careful when it comes to her that it irritates her. And before she said something else he pressed his mouth on hers in passionate kiss. She moaned in his mouth when she heard him evoking her name,softly, through breathless whispers. It sounded like a sin, a beautiful sin for which he could burn in hell. Oh but it worth it. He grabbed her wrist and put her on the counter, they removed everything that was there;glasses and plates which fell on the floor and made this room even more messier but they couldn't care less. So she was now lying on the counter,smeared with flour. He was touching her legs like an animal who wants to devour it's prey so desperately, kissing her crazily. Oh she felt how ready she was for him so she started grinding her hips to his,making clear how much she wants him and she knows he wants her too by his hardening manhood that was now stuck between her legs. She was scratching his shoulders with her nails, slowly putting her hands under his shirt feeling those strong abs,getting even more crazier...

They forgot about an innocent, undamaged 10 year old in house who just got into the kitchen, catching them in a strange position. Henry thinks this image will stay in his head for ever; Robins hand under Regina's skirt,roughly caressing her thigh, Regina's arched back as she was grinding her hips to his,letting him kiss her chest here and there, while they were kissing each other like they were insatiable...which they were. That much was obvious and to make things better for Henry, Regina left a moan of pleasure to echo the whole house.

''Oh-Geez! Guys, stop! Stop!''

Regina jumped from Robin with a high pitched ''Oh!'' Robin just stood there looking at Henry who was looking at them with mouth opened until they reached the floor. Regina started fixing herself as she was walking towards Henry,fixing her hair and pulling her skirt down. She crouched to face Henry. She was babbling about something like:

'' _Henry,honey, this is not what it seems...okay_?''

 _Hell it wasn't you almost got laid in front of my bear eyes!_ Henry thought as he watched her mother's face; swollen lips from bruising kisses and lack of makeup and messy hair...Yes it _wasn't_ what it seems.

''I think I'm going to...I'm going to my room now...watch a...read...I'm going to my room.''

Henry just turned around and slowly,like a mummy started going to his room. Regina was looking at him with opened mouth, turning to Robin who was fixing his shirt.

''Well, this is just great!''

''Which part?''

He teased her, but she sent him a death glare. Right now she wanted to jump at him and choke him! This wasn't funny! She marked her own son with the most horrible mark a child can get from their parents. She just hopes that Henry won't tell anybody...Especially not to Emma who would tell everything to Mary Margaret and we all know that secrets and Mary Margaret don't get along.

''You need to go there,'' she pointed finger at Henry's room ''and talk to him.''

''Why me?!'' Robin asked with panic in his voice. He didn't expect this.

''Because you're a man! You supposed to talk with children about that...''

''Why not you?!''

''I'm a woman! Women don't do that...''

''Look, Regina, it's not my fault you got turned on because of a freaking apron!''

''Yes and it's not **my** fault,'' she pointed her finger at herself forcefully while shouting ''that you wanted to make a surprise for me! Out of nowhere! Now go there and make this right!''

''Something else, your Majesty?'' He asked as he walked by her. She rolled her eyes because she was really getting tired of this, and was about to turn around and go to the kitchen to finally clean that mess, but he grabbed her hand and turned her around to give her one last kiss. It was a quick one just to make her even more mad, because he loves taking his chances with her, he loves irritating her and that infuriates her so damn badly.

''I hate you.'' She snarled as she angrily got out from his embrace, hating herself that she actually returned the kiss.

''Of course you do.'' He tilted his head and went upstairs to try convince Henry that everything what he saw was a lie. He should know that that would never work.


End file.
